Lizzie Reddington
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: After a nightmare Red comforts Lizzie only to find that her father has been there all along.


Hey guys,

this is my first The Blacklist fanfic.

I love Red and Lizzie and I support both ships Romantic and Father/Daughter.

If you guys like this one let me know so i can write more, and if you want a specific fanfic's written tell me :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I wish i did though ;)

* * *

"Daddy, stop. I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean too." Lizzie sobbed in the dream she was having. Those screams were very frightening to Red who was sleeping in the next room. He got up and went into her room to see if she was ok. He walked in and she her thrashing around in her sleep as if she was trying to get away from someone, he saw that she was grasping her burn scar tightly as if it was hurting her like it was happening again. He sat on the bed next to her and tried to settle her and wake her up.

"Lizzie, Lizzie. Wake up Lizzie." He said as he stroked her hair while he was holding her in his arms. "Sh, Lizzie its ok I promise it's going to be ok." He hushed her as she finally awoke and was breathing normal. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." She said in a shaky voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

"No." She said clutching his shirt.

"I can tell you do, come on what happened?"

She sat up properly and clutched her knees to her chest. "I was 10 years old and I was running around with one of my friends and we accidently knocked over a lamp and it was my dad's favorite one. After he threw out my friend he punished me by burning my hand." She explained while absent-mindedly rubbed her burn. "No matter how much I screamed or tried to pull away he was too strong from me to get away, and mom was out so she couldn't save me." She said as she started crying again.

"I'm sorry Lizzie."

"Why are you sorry you didn't do it?" When she asked that he didn't say a word and avoided looking at her.

"Do you remember anything about your father?"

"No, nothing not his appearance, not his voice nothing," She said with a sad smile.

"That's not good everyone should know or remember their parents."

"Yeah well after he left I blocked him off from my memory." That hurt him more than ever.

"If your father ever came back and begged for forgiveness would you give it to him?"

"I don't know he'll have to explain to me why he ran and why he burned me." She said looking down at their linked hands when she noticed something odd. All that Liz can remember about her father was that he had a scar on his right forearm from the time he taught her how to protect herself. First he taught her how to protect herself with her fists and feet then after she mastered that they moved on to knives and guns. She remembered that the very first time she used a knife she accidently cut him very deep he ended up having 10 stiches and he lost a lot of blood. After that day he started treating her differently he started by not talking to her like he used to, he would get mad at her all the time even when she hadn't even seen him.

"Where did you get that scar?" She asked staring at it, never looking up at him.

"Don't you remember Lizzie?" When he said that she dropped his hand and ran into the bathroom, she locked the door and sunk to the floor.

After her Road-Runner move she pulled he got up from the bed and walked over to the locked bathroom door and sat against it.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave? Why did you burn me? Why did you only come and find me now?" She sobbed.

"I didn't tell you because I thought that if I did you wouldn't help me, I left because I was scared that you would blame me for your mother's death, I burned you to make you tougher and I regret that every day you were only 10, I waited because I didn't know how you were going to react the way you just did. Lizzie I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted you to be strong so you can help people like you're doing now. I'm so proud of you Lizzie." He said as his head made a soft thump against the wall next to the door.

Lizzie was silently crying. She was processing everything, she couldn't believe that her father came back and is now helping her catching criminals. She got up slowly and opened the door and saw her father, the man she looked up to for 10 years, the man who taught her how to protect herself, he is also the reason why she became a cop to help her find him.

"Daddy?" She said in a weak voice.

"Yes, Lizzie I've come home and I am never letting you go again." He said standing up from his seated position on the floor and scooped her up in his arms. He felt her starting to cry. "Shhh, Lizzie it's ok sweetheart. I'm sorry about everything. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you daddy." She said looking at him and giving him the first genuine smile she has ever given him.

* * *

Here you go people

remember if you want fanfics tell me because i am officially a yr 12 graduate so i have nothing to do now :)

Love you guys xx


End file.
